worldtourfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama World Tour contestant biographies
The following are biographies of each and every Total Drama World Tour contestant; the answers to the questions were recieved by their creators. Contestants Aidan What's your best quality? My kindness! Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *Rock n' roll! Especially Metallica! *Blue *''Back to the Future'' *Sirloin steak - medium rare! Describe your craziest dream. Well, I was in one of those Saw movies, it was terrifying! My legs were strapped to a bed and I had to dig a key out of my stomach to free them! Ugh... Best memory from childhood? When I got my dog, Liberty! Most embarrassing moment at school? When I cried in front of my English class... I don't want to say why. Describe the first job you ever had. Babysitting. I got twenty-five dollars! Ten years from now, what are you doing? Hopefully settled down with a family and have a steady job! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Deylanie - a dinner in Paris! It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Spend time with loved ones. Aria What's your best quality? Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Describe your craziest dream. Best memory from childhood? Most embarrassing moment at school? Describe the first job you ever had. Ten years from now, what are you doing? My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Daniel What's your best quality? My never-say-die attitude! Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *Rock, hip-hop, and even rap-rock, like Skillet, Limp Bizkit, Eminem, and Hollywood Undead! *Navy blue. It's the color of my favorite sports team, the New York Yankees *''The Wrestler'' with Mickey Rourke. You were expecting me to say Fight Club weren't you? *Buffalo wings, boneless! Describe your craziest dream. I was in a UFC match and for some reason, I couldn't fight back. Weird huh? Best memory from childhood? When I fought off the bullies who severely beat me in an alleyway Most embarrassing moment at school? When I was 10, I was beaten up by five bullies at school in front of everyone. I couldn't show my face there for days! Describe the first job you ever had. Working as a trainer at a local gym. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Fighting in the UFC! It's what I do best! My dream date would be with ___________, doing... Georgie - a tour of New York City's top landmarks It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Fight 'til the end! Deylanie What's your best quality? Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Describe your craziest dream. Best memory from childhood? Most embarrassing moment at school? Describe the first job you ever had. Ten years from now, what are you doing? My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Emma What's your best quality? My acting - I can get ANYTHING I want. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *Pop music. *Pink *Anything I've been in! Or Mean Girls, I guess *Salad. Describe your craziest dream. I dreamt that I didn't get the main part in the play - so unrealistic. Best memory from childhood? When I got my first big break - shrub number 4 in The Wizard of Oz. Most embarrassing moment at school? When I Describe the first job you ever had. It's not exaclty a job, but I was able to convince my grandmother into giving me one hundred dollars. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Please, I'll be on Brodway! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Having a dramatic death scene. Georgie What's your best quality? My guns, of course! Like 'em? I call 'em Shock and Awe! Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *Eminem, and other rap artists. Great motivation for my exercise routines. *Orange *''Fight Club''. Most people think it's really intense and edgy. I think it's more of a comedy. I could take those suckers any day! *All kinds of Mexican food. The spicier the better! I like to feel the burn inside the arena, as well as out. Describe your craziest dream. It was basically the plot of Fight Club, except I was in it, so it was more intense. A lot more explosions and awesome stuff! Best memory from childhood? When I got my first pair of boxing gloves, Christmas of my first grade year. I didn't take those puppies off for a whole month! The teacher finally told my parents to make me take them off during school hours, after I beaned one girl in the nose... Most embarrassing moment at school? One time, I beat up this girl at my school, because she was getting a little too close with my boyfriend. Turns out it was his cousin, who had just transferred school districts. I might have transferred schools after that... Describe the first job you ever had. I worked at my Uncle Norm's gym as a boxing instructor. Those kids' parents thought they were a handful before, but they didn't know what to do after I was done training 'em. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Pretty much what I'm doing now: taking names and kicking butts. I never wanna grow up. Old people don't have as much fun! If you beat someone up as an adult, there are, like, consequences and junk. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Ezra Koening, clubbing... both in clubs and with clubs. It's my dream date! We're gonna f**k stuff up! It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? F**k it. Let's party. Holly What's your best quality? Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Describe your craziest dream. Best memory from childhood? Most embarrassing moment at school? Describe the first job you ever had. Ten years from now, what are you doing? My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Jamie What's your best quality? Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Describe your craziest dream. Best memory from childhood? Most embarrassing moment at school? Describe the first job you ever had. Ten years from now, what are you doing? My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Jerome What's your best quality? Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Describe your craziest dream. Best memory from childhood? Most embarrassing moment at school? Describe the first job you ever had. Ten years from now, what are you doing? My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Lucian What's your best quality? Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Describe your craziest dream. Best memory from childhood? Most embarrassing moment at school? Describe the first job you ever had. Ten years from now, what are you doing? My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Shaylie What's your best quality? Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) Describe your craziest dream. Best memory from childhood? Most embarrassing moment at school? Describe the first job you ever had. Ten years from now, what are you doing? My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Viktoriya What's your best quality? This is difficult to say, since I have so many! But I would say my BEST quality is my intelligence; after all, I do have an IQ of 171. But have more than mental strength; just ask my teammates on my fencing team! Plus I'm really good at playing violin! What? I'm not boasting, I'm simply stating facts about myself. Faves? (music, colour, movie food) *Jazz, although I also enjoy classical music. By the way, I can play both of these musical genres on violin! *Gold, it's the color of winners, like me! I also enjoy the color known as "periwinkle." *The Muppet Movie! I know it's kind of unexpected choice from someone like me, but it's very funny and clever! The other Muppet movies are also awesome, and The Blues Brothers is a great comedy with wonderful music! *Murtabak, especially when my mother makes it! My mom is Malaysian, so her Murtabak is authentic and delicious. What's Murtabak, you ask? Look it up online or something! I also love eating crustaceans like shrimp, crab, and lobster. Describe your craziest dream. One time I dreamed that I was a terrible student, and the most hated kid at school. Crazy right? I'm a winner, not a loser! Best memory from childhood? Probably when my parents told me my Dad got a very good job offering in Canada. Too bad it fell through. Most embarassing moment at school? One time in 9th grade, I got a B Minus on my geography Mid-term exam. Don't tell anybody, but I bawled like an infant because of it. After that, I made a vow to never get a grade lower than an "A" ever again. And because I'm a winner, and not a loser, I have not received a grade lower than an "A" ever since then. Describe the first job you ever had. It was at my father's computer company, working as an assistant to the accounting department. Don't accuse me of Nepotism, I actually applied for the job under a different name to prove I didn't need my parents help to succeed. I was only 13 at the time, and I still got the job based on my skills alone! A year later, I decided to quit so that I could focus more on my school work. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I'm the CEO of my own solar panels corporation, providing a cheap and Eco-friendly source of energy for all to use! I doubt the other contestants are doing something this awesome. Well, except for Walter; he'll be doing awesome stuff in the future, no questions asked. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? It would be with a nice, intelligent, ambitious, and handsome business-man. We would go out to a nice restaurant, get to know each other, and then talk about our businesses potentially becoming partners. After that, we would go back to my mansion and watch a marathon of Muppet Movies in my private theater. It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Well, I would tell Walter... Whoops, it looks like I already used up five words. Looks like that will stay private information, as it should be! Walter Xavier Xena What's your best quality? I'd say that my best quality is my ability of being able to predict the future, because I can simply know what is going to happen next and prepare for it. Faves? (music, colour, movie food) *Classical *Blue and green: the colors of Earth. *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire''! Even though it misses parts from the book and changes a couple things... *Carrots. I don't understand why people hate them so much, when they're the ones that eat poor animals! Describe your craziest dream. I was immortal and these kids kept on coming up to me claiming that I had to give them super powers. Best memory from childhood? When I finally mastered the power to read minds, and the gift of seeing the future. Most embarassing moment at school? That time when the most popular girl at school dumped water on my head. It's not my fault that I predicted her pregnancy before she did! Describe the first job you ever had. I would read people their future if they paid me one dollar. Not many people came back after the first time, just as I predicted. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I know what I'm doing ten years from now: I am going to be a therapist and I will not be married. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? I don't have a dream date! If I were forced to go on a date with anyone, I imagine it'd be gazing at the stars on top of a hill. It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Try and save the animals. Zane What's your best quality? My smarts. They help me out, whether it's in life or school. Faves? (music, colour, movie food) *Evanescence. They're awesome. *Red. *I love The Lord of the Rings trilogy, but it's impossible to choose between the three. Don't even ask me. *A nice hamburger. Who doesn't like hamburgers? Describe your craziest dream. Oh geeze, who came up with these? Ugh, well I guess it would have to be where I was in a zombie apocalypse with the crew from a TV show called Face Off. It was bizarre. I'll leave it at that... Best memory from childhood? Probably when my parents told me my Dad got a very good job offering in Canada. Too bad it fell through. Most embarassing moment at school? I was playing soccer during recess with a bunch of other kids. I went for a goal, but hit the post; causing the ball to rocket back and hit me in the kiwis, causing me to emit a very girly scream. Not fun, not fun at all. Describe the first job you ever had. At 12 years old, I worked at a laser tag place to help keep food on my families table after my dad's offer fell through. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Hopefully being a scientist or a military strategist. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? My dream date would be with a smart girl, someone beautiful and sexy, but kind and caring. She has to be smart and intelligent. We would just hang out at one of our places, hanging out and getting to know each other. Watch a movie and I would make a nice dinner. Hey, don't judge me. It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Be happy and be free.